The Games People Play
by kwbanana25
Summary: Friends of the Crawley's are staying, along with their servants. With alliances tested, breaking and forming downstairs, Carson is forced to assess his feelings for Mrs Hughes. Set very early on - sometimes in the first couple of series, quite light-hearted. Please R&R xx
1. And the Devil Makes Three

**The games people play**

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews for my other fic, you guys are amazing and very welcoming! I've written some sections of this story so now I'm just putting them together to write something half-presentable! **** Had a bit of fun with this as I love Thomas' and Miss O'Brien's friendship in the first couple of series and would love to see how they'd react with new servants mixing things up and how they'd interfere with Carson and Mrs Hughes, and so this is set sometime around then. Hope you enjoy it! **** Please R&amp;R xx**

"What do you mean?" Demanded a peevish looking Mrs Hughes.

"You asked that three times now, Mrs Hughes, and the answer remains the same. I meant what I just said, we'll have two new footmen, maids and a valet staying with us whilst His Lordship's visitors are here next week."

"I know! But what I don't get is why!"

Their debate had attracted the attention of the rest of the staff sat at the table, which wasn't surprising as it was the main topic of conversation that morning.

"We have enough servants to see to them, so why are we taking on their ones as well?!" Mrs Hughes asked. In another situation she probably wouldn't have minded, but she was still put-out that Carson hadn't decided to inform her of the issue until that morning, yet he'd known since the week before last.

"The maids and valet are new to service and His Lordship has offered our assistance to their education. We're to _oversee their progress _while they're staying, I think was the phrasing."

Anna smiled. "I think it'll be nice, to meet new people. It might be fun, and we can help teach them a lot."

"Myself particularly, so it seems." Bates replied. "The valet has been…_assigned _to me. I'll have no free time until they leave."

Anna's face fell. "So you won't be able to come into the village with me on Wednesday?"

"I'm afraid not." Bates smiled sadly, the disappointment in him poignant at her dejected gaze. Wanting to lighten her mood as much as his own, he added, "Still, who wants an old, limping fool cramping their style?"

Anna sighed. 'I do', she thought miserably.

The discussion soon died down and some of the staff with a lot of work had departed early, but most were still left sat at the table.

"You don't mind terribly them coming here, do you, Mrs Hughes?" Carson muttered, his voice heavy with concern.

"No," She relented. "I just wished you told me earlier, that's all."

Carson sighed. "I know and I apologise. Are you very angry at me?"

She wondered if he was being sarcastic, but his eyes were wide and there was an innocent look of worry there that made her heart lurch with endearment. "Of course not, Mr Carson." His gaze flew around the room nervously, which didn't go unnoticed by the observant Housekeeper. "What?" She asked apprehensively.

"It's just…well, Mr Bates will be overseeing the valet's progress, but as all the maids are under your jurisdiction…"

Mrs Hughes just stared, at him, dumbfounded. "Please tell me you're joking." She demanded.

"I'm afraid not. Unless, of course, you feel you won't be able to look after them sufficiently."

She was about to snap back defensively when she caught sight of his teasing smile. "Of course I can. I'm just being awkward." She admitted.

"Well, _I _think you've got a heart of gold."

She looked up at him immediately - he noticed she was looking surprised and slightly taken aback – and he found himself trying not to smile as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Mrs Patmore, who'd arrived to chivvy Daisy into the kitchen, and Miss O'Brien who was sitting to Carson's left, had both noticed the exchange between the two senior staff. Although the two were never the best of friends, they exchanged a look of amusement.

Neither the Housekeeper nor Butler looked like they were going to break the silence between them any time soon, and so Mrs Patmore decided to save them. In the only way she could think of. "For goodness sake Daisy, what are you doing with that flour?! You're meant to be sifting it not creating a snow storm on me work surface!"

Most of the staff had dispersed by now or were busy watching Daisy's gabbled apologies, but having known what she was doing, Miss O'Brien, was watching the senior members of staff, and watched with amusement as the two used Mrs Patmore's admonishment as a sign to rise from the table, and the pair attempted small talk about their schedules for the day. No one but Miss O'Brien noticed the small smiles and sparkling eyes that still lingered in their expressions. However, her ponderings were soon interrupted by a sour and slightly petulant voice to her right.

"You been listening to a word I've said?" Thomas demanded, setting his cup down with a huff. "Honestly. You women. Why do I bother?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You don't."

He smirked. "True."

"Mr Carson might be though."

Although he continued to look bored, she knew that his interest was piqued as he observed the departing Butler for a moment, eyes slightly narrowed. "What are you trying to suggest Miss O'Brien?"

"Don't play coy, Thomas, it doesn't suit you." He smirked again in response. She lowered her voice and continued, "Surely you've noticed it too? Him and Mrs Hughes. Their smiles when they look at each other, or the way they hold their gaze for a moment too long after they greet each other, or the way they glance at each other when they think the other's not looking…" She trailed off as she caught sight of Thomas' disgusted expression. "What?"

"Never knew you were a romantic, Miss O'Brien." She huffed a defensive response, but he just interrupted and said, "Yes, I have noticed that stuff actually."

She smiled triumphantly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Thomas smiled enigmatically. "Depends on what you're thinking."

"That something needs to be done."

Which was too true.

Because watching Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson pretend they weren't in love was a bit like watching the Dowager Countess of Grantham trying to have a polite and friendly conversation with Isobel Crawley. It happened dreadfully slowly, was awkward to watch and you had to resist the urge to say, 'Honestly, don't bother'.


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**Firstly, thank you so much for all your reviews, follows etc.. It really means a lot and I'm so grateful to you all! Secondly, I'm sorry the updates are few and far between, it's in the middle of exam season so I'm just working on the updates for a little bit here and there! Hope you all enjoy this one!x**

_Naked. They're all naked. Naked. And that sour-faced, smarmy-looking footman over there looking at me with a mixture of scorn and annoyance is actually just jealous because he's embarrassed by his small…well, let's not go that far._

Nope. It wasn't helping. For God's sake – one of the most promising footmen his house had seen in a long while, the proud owner of the title 'champion cards player', and a generally competent human being, yet still Henry was afraid of meeting new people.

He'd arrived at Downton for his first day, and the idea of meeting the staff had kept him awake for the last three nights. But, here he was and, like it or lump it, he had to get through these dreaded introductions.

Objectively, he had nothing to worry about. He was just going to stay for a while, do his job, and go, along with the maids, valet and the second footman. But phobias will be phobias, and Henry discretely wiped his sweaty palms against the side of his trousers as a charming, friendly looking man stepped forward and introduced himself as Mr Bates. Henry shook hand, smiling gratefully, before turning to see the staff that were waiting to greet him.

He took a deep breath. _Remember, they're all naked…_

_..._

Mrs Hughes didn't quite know what to make of the new arrivals. There was no comment to be made about the maids, as they hadn't the time to come down and greet the staff yet as they had immediately continued with their errands. The same could be said for the valet, a quite serious and brooding looking man, but was also very calm, assured and friendly, with a deep, velvety voice that had the same authoritative effect as Carson's. After a quick introduction, she only caught odd glimpses of him involved in conversation with Carson or Bates. As a result she hadn't seen the Butler much that day due to this. Honestly, anyone would think they were best friends! N_ot that she was jealous, of course…_

She was, however, able to form a more rounded and fair impression of the footmen. The first, Henry, was a kind-looking, gangly young man with dark, curly hair which was slightly too long but suited the adorable, I'm-a-vulnerable-young-kid-look he was going for. Even after knowing him for a space of two minutes, you had to fight the urge to give him a hug or ruffle his hair. Next to him, wearing a stoic and unimpressed expression was his polar opposite – a smarmy looking man, who had what could be seen as handsome features if he didn't insist on wearing an expression that made him look continuously unimpressed by everything, a phenomenally chiselled jaw and who's personality screamed to you, 'my mum didn't love me'.

Henry had greeted her with a warm yet nervous smile, a contrast to second footman, who offered a firm, short handshake and a disinterested raise of the eyebrows. She immediately bristled to the second man named Anthony, and it seemed Thomas, too, didn't appreciate this newest member of staff. Instead of introducing himself like a regular human, Anthony had sneered and made a condescendingly underhand remark about Thomas' hairstyle. Later, Thomas passed the seat Anthony was sitting in and 'accidentally' tripped, resulting in the lukewarm contents of the teacup he was carrying spilling onto Anthony's lap. Mrs Hughes hadn't the heart to admonish him for his clumsiness. She made a mental note to warn Mr Carson of the dangerous animosity between the two. When he wasn't too busy chatting to the new valet to spare her a few moments. _No, really, she wasn't jealous…_

_..._

Thomas had spent most of the day trying avoid bumping into Anthony, they both had the same 'mightier than thou' personality and had tried to out-do each with snide remarks. He could've sworn he was following him around, and took any moment possible to pass by him and give him that frustrating smirk. The prat.

Lost in thought, Thomas didn't even notice Miss O'Brien appear until he heard her familiar voice next to him.

"Penny for them." She said, holding out a cigarette to him.

"My thoughts are worth more than that." He answered, accepting the cigarette and waiting for her to light her own.

They first spoke non-committedly and vaguely about the new arrivals, and before long the conversation was steered towards Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes. The two hadn't spoken much about this since that short conversation at dinner, but it had been in the back of their minds.

"I dunno," Thomas said. "It seems a bit pointless. Don't see the point in involving myself, we don't benefit from it. If they want to spend the next however many years secretly pining over each other who am I to argue?"

Miss O'Brien sighed, and lent against the wall. "I think we should still keep the option open."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! So they realise they're in love and ride of hand-in-hand into the sunset. Don't see what we get from it. Unless, of course, you just want to be bridesmaid."

She made a comically disgusted look.

"What?"

"I'm just trying not to imagine their wedding night."

His expression soon matched hers, but even to both of them the thought of Carson and Mrs Hughes together was a surprisingly natural one, and although a few odd jokes and rumours had circulated about them, it was evident to anyone who looked that they both valued their friendship too much to risk taking that step forward. Which is where the footman and maid would step in.

"Carson and Mrs Hughes," Miss O'Brien said. "Honestly, I never thought it would happen."

Thomas was about to reply when suddenly he caught sight of movement in the shadow. A figure stepped out into their line of sight, and his jaw clenched at the sight of Anthony's sneer.

"Are you lost?" He glared, his hands clenched into fists by his side.

"Maybe." Anthony replied, watching them carefully. "That's the trouble with big houses, lots of room to get lost, stumble across things or conversations you shouldn't…"

"Go and get lost somewhere else," Thomas spat.

"You're going to go to hell one day."

"As long as you're not there I'll have a nice time."

Anthony just sneered before disappearing into the house, still smirking.

"What was that about?" Miss O'Brien asked.

He was still glaring into the darkness at the spot where Anthony had disappeared. "Nothing."

Miss O'Brien sighed. How long had he been standing there? "Well, I don't like that expression he was wearing much."

"Neither do I."

...

That evening, there were a lot of conversations circling around the table as they sat down to their first dinner with the guest staff. While most exchanged anecdotes and stories with the new staff, Mrs Hughes had taken the opportunity to speak to Mr Carson properly for the first time that day. She questioned him about his activities, offered a few teasing comments about his 'new best friend', before informing him in a low voice about her concerns regarding Thomas and the new footman.

"Do you think they know each other?" Carson asked, in an effort to not be overheard the two had gravitated slightly closer to one another.

"I don't know. Maybe. I think we should keep an eye on them." She replied, frowning at his confused expression. "What is it?"

"I recognise him." Carson said, glancing at Anthony's figure. "I can't place where from though."

She smiled innocently. "Maybe it's just that old mind of yours playing tricks on you."

He shot her a look of feign indignation. "Excuse me, less of the 'old' please, Mrs Hughes."

She grinned playfully in response, neither realising just how close they were leaning in to the other.

...

Mrs Patmore glanced around the room, bored of listening to Thomas and the new valet's conversation about clocks. Her eyes landed on Carson and Mrs Hughes just as the Housekeeper grinned at the Butler in what could be described as a flirtatious manner. They were looking quite cosy. Mrs Patmore titled her head slightly, she wished for longer than she cared to admit that the two might find happiness in each other. She thoughtfully watched them for a moment longer. Nah, she thought, and went back to caring about when the optimum time to wind a clock was.

...

It had been Anna who had drawn the short straw and ended up with Anthony sitting next to her.

"So you been here long?" He asked Anna.

She nodded, glad she had Bates sitting the other side of her because this plonker seemed to be a right snob and had already taken the mick out of Bates' limp three times.

"What's Mr Carson like?"

"He's a great man," She replied shortly, a contrast to her usually friendly tone. She kicked Bates under the table, hoping he'd help her out.

Anthony's gaze fell onto Thomas, who looked at him almost instinctively and shot him a glare.

"Really?" Anthony replied in feign interest, looking from Thomas, to where Carson and Mrs Hughes were sat talking, and then back to Thomas - the conversation he overheard mulling over in his mind. He remembered the tea stain that was on the trousers he'd dumped in his room. "And how long have Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes been together?"

Anna paused, her eyes wide, her fork abandoned halfway to her mouth. "Sorry….What?"


End file.
